Names
by Ice Silver Crystal
Summary: Yumi had been called many things in her life – an airhead, a fool, oblivious, a ditz, clumsy, cute and many many more. She was used to the names coming from her, but she didn't expect it to be that...
1. Yumi x Yoshino

**Just to be clear - THIS IS NOT A YURI**

MariMite

Yumi/Yoshino

The first time I caught Yoshino was a little while before I went to comfort Onee-sama over the death of her grandmother.

I had never really gotten angry at Yoshino before that day, so I can understand that she thought our friendship was over, and that she was worried. I just didn't realise that it would affect her so much that she would call me that.

I had snapped at her. And I hadn't wanted to see that pained face of hers anymore, so I ran. I soon regretted my words, and I apologized. And that's when I first heard it.

"_Yumi!_"

Just Yumi. Not Yumi-san. Yumi. And it sounded _wonderful_.

I was so happy to hear that – it was a brilliant sign that we were becoming closer friends. And that was something I hadn't had in a while. Tsutako-san was probably the closest thing to a best friend during the start if my first year at Lillian. Don't get me wrong – I got on with almost everyone in my class, but they all had their little groups of friends to chat and eat with, and I can't recall having that.

Yoshino and I were immensely close during our third year. We were joined at the hip in school and saw each other most weekends, either having sleepovers or walking around the city, pining for the expensive items we could only dream to have.

At the start of our final year, I began calling her Yoshino, without any honorific, without thinking about it. It came naturally. It just rolled off my tongue the first time, and after that it was like a dam breaking – it wouldn't stop. Whenever I called her over, it was always Yoshino. When she first noticed, I think she was a little surprised, as she asked my petite sœur if I had said anything to her about it.

Touko simply shrugged and said 'Isn't it okay to call a best friend without an honorific?'

After that, Yoshino started to call me Yumi all the time. It made me really happy to have someone I can be that close to – apart from Onee-sama – and to have someone to confide in and have her confide in me

My best friend – Yoshino.

* * *

The idea came to me one night, like _flash_, and I was like, **no one ever writes about Yoshino and Yumi's friendship**, and I thought the part in season two where Yoshino shouts 'Yumi!' without thinking is really quite important. 

So, I decided to write a Fanfic about it. The Fics I put up on the _Names_ series will all be little one-shots.

I hope you enjoyed it

Please review


	2. Yumi x Sachiko

MariMite

Yumi/Sachiko

"Yumi, when you are dating someone, I don't think it's considered normal to still call them 'Onee-sama'." Sachiko lightly scolded her nineteen-year-old girlfriend, who was dangling her legs in the blue water of the swimming pool.

"Sorry, Onee--- Sachiko," Yumi corrected herself when she found herself on the receiving end of a stern glare, "I'm not used to it."

"We have been dating for six months, correct?" the dark-haired girl asked, earning a nod in reply, "Do you not think that that is more than enough time to become acquainted with my name?"

Yumi looked guiltily at the water, observing her bikini-clad form in the blue liquid. It was summer; Yumi's college had closed so Sachiko had invited her to one of the many Ogasawara villas that were dotted around Japan. The care-takers of the villa had their own house fifteen miles away, leaving the two lovers alone in – what seemed to Yumi – paradise.

"I really am sorry, Onee-sama." Yumi stated, holding a hand out to her girlfriend.

Sachiko sighed and rose from the sun bed elegantly – Yumi's breath got caught in her throat at how stunning she looked in her white two-piece. _Is it just my eyes ,or is that bikini top a little loose?_ She thought.

The older girl tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she placed her hand in Yumi's, bending down to sit next to her. "Well, you are getting a little better, I suppose."

She received no response. "Yumi?" she asked, looking at her ex-petite sœur. Yumi's eyes seemed to be fixed on the base of Sachiko's throat. She looked down at her body, but found nothing there. She moved her free hand there, just to be sure.

"Yumi?" she repeated, looking confusedly at her girlfriend. _She's still staring._ "Yumi!" she said loudly.

Mocha eyes snapped up to aqua ones. "Y-yes, Onee-sama?" Yumi stuttered and then cringed, hearing the name come out of her mouth.

"Again with the _Onee-sama_." Sachiko grumbled, her brow furrowing.

"I – sorry…" Yumi apologized, her gaze fixed pointedly at the tiles on the ground. It seemed like she spent most of today saying 'sorry'.

Sachiko sighed. "Okay Yumi. Stand up." She said playfully, rising, tugging at her girlfriend's hand.

"Uh, okay." Yumi got on her feet and turned to the raven-haired girl, her back facing the pool.

Sachiko smiled slightly at Yumi's figure before her eyes acquired a mischievous glint. With a quick shove, she pushed Yumi off the edge of the tiles and into the pool, grinning at the squeal and jumping out of the way of the splash that followed.

Yumi broke through the surface, spluttering, with her brown bangs plastered to her forehead.

"O-Onee-sama!" She cried indignantly, after she had stopped coughing.

"Yes?" Sachiko smiled, laughing as she dodged a splash of water coming her way from the hands of her ex-imouto.

Yumi giggled as she slapped the water towards Sachiko, who seemed to be performing some odd sort of dance as she tried to evade the on-coming water.

"That--" _splash_ "--was--" _splash_ "--not--" _splash_ "--fair!" Yumi shouted in between each wave.

Sachiko's laughter continued until her foot came into contact with a wet tile. With a shriek of her own, she also fell backwards into the pool.

Yumi immediately stopped hurling water and swam quickly to where her girlfriend fell. "Sachiko? Sachiko!!" She cried, worried if she had hit her head when she slipped.

The pool was not incredibly deep – Sachiko had resurfaced by the time Yumi had got there, coughing and choking for the entire world to hear.

"Sachiko, are you hurt? Does it hurt anywhere?" Yumi frantically asked, kicking her legs to stay upright.

"No, I--" Sachiko coughed, "--I'm alright." She took Yumi's hand and placed it on the flesh where her heart was. "See?" She gave a final little cough and then smiled at her.

"Sachiko, your heart is beating like a drum!" Yumi exclaimed, looking her in the eyes. But something caught her attention – a little way behind Sachiko, something white was floating on the water. She looked at her hand on Sachiko's chest and quickly turned beet-red.

"It was just a surprise, that's all, I -- Yumi?" Sachiko broke off, seeing her girlfriend turn an unhealthy scarlet colour.

"S-Sachiko, your top…" Yumi stuttered, trying to keep her eyes on Sachiko's face.

"Hmm?" Sachiko turned her head to gaze at the white bikini top drifting innocently away from the pair. "Oh," was all that the older girl could say, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"B-But you know, I'm glad." The blue-eyed beauty said, turning her attention back to Yumi.

"Eh?"

"I didn't hear one _Onee-sama_ since I fell." Sachiko smiled sweetly and pulled Yumi into a gentle hug.

Their faces stayed flushed for quite a while after that.

* * *

This is pretty random, really. I have no idea where I got the idea for this. Ah well. Hope you enjoyed it.

I 'm going to put up a Christmas YumiSachiko, so keep an eye open for that.

Oh, and can anyone tell me the age difference between Yumi and Sachiko? I can't find out. UU It would be muchly appreciated.

Review please!! Cookies if you do!!


	3. Yumi x Sei

**Just to be clear - THIS IS NOT A YURI**

MariMite

Yumi/Sei

Yumi had been called many things in her life – an airhead, a fool, oblivious, a ditz, clumsy, cute and many many more. Most of these names she could smile at and laugh at with her friends, but one time, someone called her something so shocking that it left her standing frozen in place with her expression one of absolute, well, shock.

It was Touko's birthday, and the Yamayurikai, including the old Roses, had been invited to her house for a get-together. To Yumi, it was more of a mansion than a house, which probably made _her_ house look like a small garden shed. Nevertheless, everyone took things in their stride, and dressed their best.

Which was (apparently) what made Sei say it.

After going dress-shopping with Yoshino and Shimako, Yumi had settled for a plain red dress which cut off at the knee, with the straps which loosely wrap around the upper-part of the arm, and dainty red high-heels with dainty red ankle straps. It was rather expensive, but Yumi managed with the money that her parents had lent her. Yoshino and Shimako both said that she looked great, which was a bonus, and it could probably be used at another time, so the money wouldn't be gone to waste. At least, that was what Yumi wanted to think. What she _didn't_ want to think about was how long it would take to pay her parents back the money.

Outside the house/mansion, Yumi was escorted to the front door by a butler, an older gentleman who complemented her dress and hair (which she had started to wear down, it looked rather nicer than the pigtails) and who thanked her for apparently being a wonderful Onee-sama to 'young Touko-ojou-sama'.

When they finally reached the front door, the butler opened and announced Yumi to the rest of the household. Touko came bounding up immediately, the rosary seemingly leading the way, enveloping her in a big hug, which Yumi returned immediately. She wished her a happy birthday, and handed her a gift (which also cost an arm and a leg), before Sachiko came up from behind her and embraced her as well, which made Yumi's day. Touko and Sachiko both commented on how nice Yumi looked today. This was good – five opinions, all good so far.

Touko led the way to the living room, which was about the size of Yumi and Yuuki's bedrooms plus the kitchen all put together, where she found a pregnant Eriko, Youko, Yoshino and Rei all sitting together, conversing quietly – well, as quietly as you could when Yoshino was having a mock argument with Eriko. Everyone stood up to greet her, and they exchanged hugs, greeting and compliments. Yoshino smiled approvingly at Yumi's attire, while the other two Foetidas and Chinensis all said she looked lovely. Eight positive opinions – Yumi was happy.

Shimako and Noriko were the next to arrive, each dressed as smartly as everyone else was, donning elegant dresses and high-heels, like Yumi. Noriko unabashedly told Yumi she looked stunning, which might have put Shimako's nose out of joint, but it might not, and Yumi smiled and said that she, too, looked lovely. Nine different points of view with one thing in common was something to be thankful for, Yumi had decided. Things were going well.

The party was in full swing now, people chatting to each other, soft music was playing in the background, food and drink was being carried around on silver trays by butlers and maids, and Rei had even taken Yoshino for a little dance in the middle of the room.

_Wait, something doesn't feel right. Where's---_Yumi's thoughts were cut short as a pair of arms were thrown around her neck from behind, a wolf-whistle dancing merrily in her right ear. "Well then, Yumi-chan, you sexy beast, I know _exactly_ where you'll be sleeping tonight."

That was the first time Yumi had been called anything of the sort. And she honestly wouldn't mind being called it again.

* * *

I just realised that I wrote more words for this than I did for a bit of GCSE courseowork... that somehow feels strange.

Anyway, hope you liked it. I tried to write this one a little differently to my other work - only making the most important sentence in dialogue, while the rest is text. I'm not sure about it, so tell me what you think please?

Oh, and if I write **Just to be clear - THIS IS NOT A YURI** in big bold underlined letters, that only refers to that particular one-shot, not the whole thing.

**RansMuse, chatterbox-hikaru13, Chocolatte-latte, manamana, CJ, Deafgoesblind, kurakami, spikesagitta **and** IceFireAngel** - thanks to you all for reviewing. I hope I responded to everyone to had an account, and my thankful response to those of you without a contact address goes here. Thank you so much


End file.
